Usuario discusión:Danke7
http://img831.imageshack.us/img831/324/discani.gif ahh eso? eso lo iso simpsons88 yo no tendras que preguntarle a él Nota: Tenes razon xD Quiero que seas mi tutor empezare a editar aqui,ya que deje una wiki Dr. Neo Cortex 17:29 19 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Que proyectos ahy? Dr. Neo Cortex 17:39 19 jun 2010 (UTC) vaya... No te gusto como puse la imagen en Yajirobe vs Cymbal, aunque la verdad me pase con el tamaño xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 14:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno vi que la utilizaste en Shen vs Yamcha y me parecio bien utilizarla en las demas batallas, como tu estas ocupado con otras cosas o wikias xd xd yo me encargare de añadir a todas las batallas la plantilla, aunque seguro que omega tambien lo hace, le habras avisado no¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:21 20 jun 2010 (UTC) OK. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:26 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Vale tu tomate tu tiempo y has tus medidas xd xd Y es cierto para que sea mas facil buscar los capitulos en vez del nombre entero: poner EP1, pero sería mejor poner EP1 de dragon ball, EP1 de dragon ball z, EP1 de dragon ball gt, para que sea más facil de buscar, si quieres empiezo a redirigirlos. Oliver0796 (discusión) 15:51 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante, un favor me podrias cambiar el boton de "plantilla" de yugipedia, por la plantilla de "Carta 4" asi mismo como le hiciste aqui y pusiste la plantilla personaje, hay dejale la imagen ya que no tengo una jeje, gracias!--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 21:22 20 jun 2010 (UTC) el codigo de la plantilla es este Ok, va a ser un coñazo pero bueno... estoy bastante ocupado sobre todo con mi wikia, pero como mañana me terminan las clases tendre mas tiempo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:29 21 jun 2010 (UTC) hola danke gracias eres muy amable y sip pasare buenos momentos en esta wiki quisiera tener muchos amigos aqui como en las demas wikis bueno alm al rato Supervegito14 (discusión) 06:32 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Ah! Ok, espero no cagarla jajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:26 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Dante entra en este chat, hay muchos usuarios no como aqui, y ahora esta tambien Zeratul 100 y Usuario:Jccm19. Oliver0796 (discusión) 23:22 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Em... Ya casi todas las batallas estan con su plantilla correspondiente, pero la verdad la de mi proyecto es bastante complicada, solo buscar la fecha de emisión y otras cosas, no sería mejor dejarlos así o que hacemos?¿ Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:09 25 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: En las plantillas de batalla solo nos falta poner el capitulo donde ocurre cada batalla, pero de eso me encargo yo desde ya. Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:09 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja cierto, y lo del Bot menos mal nos ahorra mucho trabajo xd, y el aniversario de la wiki no es mañana dia 26¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:21 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Que no!! todavia no lo he echo lo de los episodios, hazlo tu xd xd........ jeje tenemos todo el verano por delante, y primero me voy a encargar del de batallas que es mas sencillo xd xd y recuerda hoy es 25 no 26 jajajajaja no sabes ni en que dia vives jajajajaja Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:37 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja que si hombre mira que eres vago eh! xd xd, y oye me encarge del proyecto batallas jeje, por cierto ya estas creando una plantilla para las tecnicas, asi tendras un poco de trabajo VAGO xd... por el momento como omega no se encarga de las plantillas lo hare yo, y tu bueno ahi sin hacer nada, para eso creaste el Bot xd xd jeje Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:47 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajajaja Si era por molestar xd xd xd ahora que no esta Alex alguien tendra que hacerlo jeje es broma...... por cierto en el Dankbot pone correguir en lugar de corregir jeje y si los dos tenemos bastante trabajo Oliver0796 (discusión) 16:56 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias por todo Hola antes que nada, muchas gracias por todo y contestar, por cierto esta wikia se ve genial, excelente tu trabajo aqui, con respecto a los de las multicuentas de Sensei, es algo raro por que no eran por una razon en si, se creaba cuentas con imagenes de chicas, las cuales no tenian nada que ver, y despues se asustaban de verdad al ver eso, yo no se que le pasaba por la cabeza, me atrevo a decir que lo hacia por atraer gente (hombres), ojo, no lo estoy acusando de nada pero es medio raro crear esas cuentas y enzima hacerlo tambien en facebook (que es un tema externo) pero no se, yo solo queria limpiar mi imagen y no quedar como el culpable de todo, desde ya gracias, y felicidades por este gran sitio. Carloscorpion ver cap online http://www.dblatino.com Hola Te gusto la nueva imagen de la plantilla premio o vuelvo a poner la que estaba¿? oye lo del 4 aniversario y el confeti hasta cuando lo vas a dejar, yo creo que estaria bien hasta que termine el mes, vamos en tres dias xd. PD: Argentina-México (3-1) jajajajaja xd xd Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:57 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola chotito ntk, oye es verdad que hay un problema con el staff, ya que ayer subi el logo de esta wiki y no ha aparecido, te pregunto a ti, porque los helpers no me contestan y ayer uno me bloqueo Globalmente, saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 01:37 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Danke7 Te queria preguntar si puedo hacer un proyecto de episodios de Dragon Ball190.198.184.183 19:21 14 jul 2010 (UTC)goku783 :Claro solo registrate.-- 19:25 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Graciassssssssssssss Si estoy registrado pero se me olvido GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSS......Pero de don de saco la plantilla de proyecto las dos: en la que la gente siempre pone avatares y la que dice Entra y ve los........ creados y/o por crear.Goku783 (discusión) 21:31 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Pokémon Wiki Pokémon Wiki ya tiene su logo oficial que es ESTA por eso cuando puedes mete en la portada el logo de esta al lado de las wikias alidas, Gracias amigo por cierto cuando puedes espero que me vengas a dar una mano con: Plantilla:Pokémon,' Plantillas de bienvenidas a usuarios', Menú (todos de Pokémon Wiki lo ultimo me puedo encargar yo solo si quieres puedo pedir ayuda a otros) pero tu eres siempre mi selecion Nº1 XD por que somos socios [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 10:05 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye ¿la plantilla Editcount lleva Common? osea se usa con common, me parece que la vi por aqui, y tal vez tu savrías saludos hijito xD----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 05:41 31 jul 2010 (UTC) : Ah es verdad jeje, ya apareció gracias----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 06:01 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Hola Danke te aviso que alguien creo el Artículo Dark Goku si lo puedes borrar. Gracias y Saludos Amigo 14:35 31 jul 2010 (UTC) VPI - Imagen destacada E dejado mi Imagen Destacada hace cerca de unos 1-2 meses por eso cuando es que la eleminas para que podamos proponer una nueva? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Te recuerdo por 4º vez que Pokémon Wiki ya tiene su logo oficial que no es el logo de Pokémon lo digo para la portada [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante Ya que no tengo 70 ediciones ¿podria proponer esta imagen como destacada,es que me gusto?:Archivo:BROLY.png MASTER... 20:40 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Ya te lo dije unas veces thumb|85px1: cuando es que se podra proponer la nueva imagen destacada? es decir dame la data. 2: Pokémon Wiki tiene su logo oficial por eso en la portada cuando uno pone la flecha sobre ver logo en ves de poner pokémon pone el logo. [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'PODER']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 11:56 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Articulos de la wiki Hay que conseguir mas información y articulos, como la wiki que esta en ingles que tiene 2926 articulos y nosotros 1198, nos superan por 1728 articulos responde aqui 187.154.14.71 16:36 20 ago 2010 (UTC) :Bueno si te registraras me seria mucho mas facil organizarme y ponerme de acuerdo contigo. Necesitamos usuarios es lo unico. Proyectos tenemos.-- 02:51 21 ago 2010 (UTC) :Este es mi usuarioGoku vegeta gogeta 465 (discusión) 20:19 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Dante Tengo un plobrema para editar mi pagina de usuario, la tengo toda hecha pero la pagina no baja para ponerle aceptar, y yo soy el de los articulos de la wiki, yo te ayudo en algo tu solo dime No puedo hacer 2.000 hojas, crei que me dejarias algo menor como corregir errores ortograficos, proyectos no 2000 hojas sobre que o q y no se que es ser reversor Hola! Hola Dante te acuerdas de mi? soy Homero1000, el de la Simpsons Wiki, te quiero invitar a LA valvepedia una wikia para hablar sobre Half-Life, Counter Strike, Left 4 Dead, Day of Defeat o otro juego de la compañia Valve solo te pido que la visites no que te nos unas si no quieres. Hola, komo estas? Soy el de los articulos de la wiki, una pregunta, puedo ser tu amigo? Gogeta (discusión) 04:32 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades! por ser el Gran Z, no lo sabia hasta que vi los rangos y quede sorprendido y te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho por esta wiki 3.707 ediciones es imprecionante, adiosGogeta (discusión) 23:17 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Puedo poner esta imagen de Vegeta?thumb Gogeta (discusión) 23:22 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdon PERDON no queria presionarteGogeta (discusión) 23:35 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya veo Has hecho como 8 o más ediciones en 3 horas hay donde dijiste Gogeta (discusión) 23:41 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Eres bn chido, oye algo curioso, yo naci 2 dias antes que tu del mismo año y mes Te puedo agregar como Wikiamigo? Gogeta (discusión) 02:52 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Recomendación Ola! komo estas? Una recomendación, en el rango vacante por que no pones el equipo del mes, para que los usuarios busquen compañero y asi compitan con ediciones y actividad ¿Que te parece? Responde en mi discusión Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 14:43 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Crear plantillas Hola,Danke7,como se crean plantillas ? Espero que respondas pronto,saludos Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:04 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Dante Una pregunta ¿komo c puede ser administrador? y como se crean categorias? Responde cuando puedas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:32 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Si las estoy leyendo, me esforzare por esta wiki para ser administrador, los rangos no hay problema, un amigo me dijo que lo hiciera lo del SSJ5 pero no sabia que era hay, no olvidare como hacer categorias para las que se requieren y te puedo agregar como wikiamigo? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:49 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh! Es que segui tu comentario de no olvidar las comillas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:39 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero no aparece la categoría cuando la escribo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:49 8 sep 2010 (UTC) MM.. deja veo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:54 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo, a categorizar! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:58 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola komo estas? oye te tengo una pregunta XD ¿Quien fue el creador de esta wiki? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:23 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh! que chido :) Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:56 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye Hola Dante, gracias por votar por mi imagen!, me puedes proteger mi pag. de usuario y poner eso de no esta disponible es que no soy administrador ni se cual es esa plantilla XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Como la de tu pag. de usuario de: Danke 7 no esta disponible o ausente.... Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:19 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Ooh Que error XD perdon, no lo sabia Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:23 10 sep 2010 (UTC) P.D: Gracias por votar por mi imagen :) Ok Ok le pondre licencias a las imagenes, nombres descriptivos y revisare que no esten repetidas :) y esta bn que lo cambies. Me fije que tu eres el unico administrador activo (porque a los demas no los he visto editar), ¿Es duro ser el unico administrador en ver, proteger y borrar pags.? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:22 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Quienes pueden dar premios? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:24 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Articulo firmado Este usuario firmo el articulo del Androide 17 para que lo veas ¿lo revierto? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 15:36 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si claro (regañado como niño chiquito por su mama jeje)XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:22 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Que chido Que chido ¡¡Ya somos Dragon Ball Wiki!! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:35 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye quien puede dar premios?? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:41 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Yo le digo que es XD y le dare un premio a alguien :D Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:58 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Sii!! Creare 3 artículos y llegare a 700 ediciones para ser administrador ¿Las categorias son artículos? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:18 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya estan las 700 ediciones!!!, pero no se que crear, creo que categorías Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:28 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Este usuario vandaliso las págs. de Vegeta y Metal Freezer y luego desecho sus ediciones Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz Independencia Ola Dante, felices fiestas, responde por fass los mensajes de arriba y QUE VIVA MEXICO Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:41 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola Danke,ya me enteré de la novedad de que ya somos Dragon Ball wiki.Podré ser administrador más adelante ? ,como le dijiste a mi amigo goku vegeta gogeta 465. Por favor responde cuando puedas Ese de ahí (discusión) 15:56 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo!! Ya cree 3 articulos y llegue a más de 700 contribuciones Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 18:29 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Te avisare cuando haga cambios de portada, etc y gracias, cual es la plantilla donde dice: este usuario es uno de los administradores... Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Borro este artículo que fue vandalizado? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias por aclarar mi duda Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:31 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Un editor no registrado me saca de paciencia, vandaliza cada articulo que vee (creo), ya lo bloquee Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:29 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Genial Que chida te quedo la wiki, oye ¿necesitas ayuda con concursos y los usuarios Z? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:06 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Cambio Ola, oye me cambio de Dragon Ball Wiki:Reversores a Administradores? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:02 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Si genial Esta genial el articulo, si hay que tener uno así de poco a poco Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 03:52 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Una preguntita Hola, Danke, soy Goop9 de Ben 10 Wiki, te quería preguntar para mi Wiki de Kid VS. Kat y la Ben 10 Wiki como me creo un Bot como el tuyo de Dankbot, es que lo quiero hacer para arreglar esas 2 Wikis, le pondría: "Goopbot".Gracias 18:33 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Goop9 No entendi nada de ahí, XD, ¿Me lo podrías explicar vos? 18:52 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Es que me encantan las imagenes, no se si pueda con ese proyecto porque medio le entendi mm... lo comenzaria creo que la proxima semana, ahorita le informo a mi amigo, ¿donde esta oliver?, ocupo ayuda para ese proyecto, ¿que son las interwikis? y comenta y vota ahi xfas Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Es que Se me va el Internet mucho y le podrias dar mi proyecto a Goku vegeta gogeta 465Archivo:Goku 783firma.gif (discusión) 20:18 19 sep 2010 (UTC) No Yo no se de proyectos, daselo a alguien más Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:49 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo digo el de arriba, no el que me diste en mi discusión XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:01 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Bueno, voy a ayudarte solo dime como hacerlo :P TuningBEB2008 (discusión) 22:27 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Actividad No voy a poder tener actividad porque mi compu esta fallando, te aviso cuando vuelva, avanzo bien la wiki Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola Dante, komo te ha ido?, lo del mensaje de arriba es cierto pero estoy aprovechando que sirve (XD) oye en la Central Wiki, ya se puede proponer a la Wiki para destacada?, esta avanzando muy bien la wiki, cuando y entre quienes estara el usuario destacado? Espero tu respuesta, Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:26 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, oye que son las interwikis? y cual es el link del trabajo de los capitulos? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:39 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias y guau la SmashPedia tiene 8 votos y la de Super Mario tiene 6 votos! (el primero tuyo XD) Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:51 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye Dante Oye Dante, Omega gogeta 2, borro la pág. de Goku y la reemplazo por la de Goku (Historia), y nos bajo ediciones a todos los que editaron ese articulo, como a ti y a mi que habia llegado a las 1000 ediciones :(. Mira la primera de aquí http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial:Restaurar&target=Goku Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:31 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye se regresan las ediciones? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:59 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo, ya las restaure, pero creo que tenemos que esperar Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:13 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya volvieron Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:21 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Firma Ola Dante, oye como hago una firma perra como la tuya? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 02:47 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdon.Me he he equivocado en hacer la copia de dragon ball wiki inglesa.No lo volvera a hacer nunca mas ,por que ya he reflexionado . Plz, puedes devolverme los poderes ,ya que he reflexionado? Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 20:40 25 sep 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Graciass.Omega gogeta 2 (discusión) 20:53 25 sep 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 Preguntas Ola de nuevo Dante, espero no molestarte, te tengo 2 preguntas: #Nos servirian los logros wiki? #(Por curiosidad) Pueden haber más de un burocrata? Responde cuando puedas, Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:19 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Si, porque se hace más lento el sistema con los logros y en la otra wiki donde trabajo hay más de 2 burocratas Oye TuningBEB2008 a contribuido más de 200 veces solo para que sepas Oliver ya no esta, porque? Como hay como más de 4 usuarios editando:tu, yo, darth, enzolupo, tuningbeb2008, uno nuevo y creo que grandpiece, puedo editar lo del ranking? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:39 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Si, le he visto las ediciones antes de que edite yo, yo le explico y si no quieres 2 burocratas no importa (nomás preguntaba, si quisiera ser pero si tu no quieres no importa)XD, Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 03:55 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Por favor,Por favor,Por favor ¿Me puede hacer administrador ? Es que ya tengo muchas ediciones. Ese de ahí (discusión) 10:28 29 sep 2010 (UTC) HOLA ya estoy de vuelta, siento haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo, como estas?¿ Oliver0796 (discusión) 14:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) pd: ya vi todos los cambios de las wikias... me va a costar acostumbrarme.... Ok Si te ayudo a poner licencias, es que cada que estoy en una técnica siempre reviso que sea de las categorías de usuarios ya creados, que son: Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo, para aprovechar, oye cual es tu equipo favorito de futbol? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:04 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, el mio las Chivas, y si actualizalo, oye ¿quieres que nos aliemos con la wiki de kid vs cat? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:51 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Te informo... como veras añadi a todos los usuarios nuevos en los últimos meses la categoría usuarios, y la plantilla usuario, que muchos no saben ponerla, ahora me volvere a ocupar del proyecto capitulos, asi no tienes tanto trabajo encima, y si quieres me puedo ocupar temporalmente tambien del de batallas, porque Omega gogeta 2 esta inactivo no? Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:03 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Invitación Ola amigo, te invito a responder mi nuevo blog Equipo favorito de futbol para que opines Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:15 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Opina Hola Dante, me gustaria que te pasaras por mi nuevo blog, y opines. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:08 1 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, y sobre lo de los trabajos, es cierto solo que no tengo demasiado tiempo, estoy bastante ocupado con mi wikia, y otras mas, de todas maneras intentare ayudar todo lo posible. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:13 7 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Como se hace un Proyecto? ¿Como se hace un Proyecto? Es que tengo una idea,es llama unificación de idioma,por ejemplo: España | Latinoamérica | Manga Saiyan | Saiyajin | Saiyano ¿Y si ponemos los nombres del manga para evitar confusiones entre idiomas ? Espero que aceptes el proyecto. Un saludo Ese de ahí (discusión) 10:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Poner el logo en la nueva piel Estaba probando la nueva piel de wikia en One Piece Spain y vi que se perdía la cabecera de la wiki. Por defecto aparecía el nombre de la wiki. Sin embargo, aquí aparece el logo de la wiki. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías decir como lo habéis hecho?-- 15:52 9 oct 2010 (UTC) :Sí, al principio copié el código de Mediawiki:wikia.css de aquí para cambiarle los colores. Te pregunté por lo del logo porque en el diseñador de temas no me salía lo de subir las imágenes, o al menos no vi donde estaba. Lo que me ha extrañado es que lo vieras en naranja ya que en el diseñador de temas lo puse en azul :S. No sé si será que los colores que he puesto los veo solo yo...-- 09:38 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Es triste pedir...pero mas triste es... como era? Bueno hoy soy yo el que vengo tu wiki.. pidiendo ayuda... supongo que te habras dado cuenta de los cambios en wikia y queria preguntaros ¿Como lo habeis hecho para que vuestro titulo y el fondo sean como los de antes? Si pudierais deciemrlo os lo agradeceria mucho (hacia unos cuantos dias que no entraba en ninguan wiki y me encontre con este marron) P.D: Ya veo que TDI vino preguntando lo mismo. -- 19:22 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola quería comentarte que Hice un boton para la wiki espero que no te moleste usalo para cualquier cosa Grosoemanuel quedaría así link=Dragon Ball Wiki thumb Que te parece¿? hola Dante, hacia tiempo que no hablabamos eh, mira se me ha ocurrido que como últimamente estas más ocupado en central wikia, que te parece nombrar jefe del proyecto técnicas a otro usuario. Como candidatos tenemos a los nuevos administradores que a lo mejor lo aceptan, te parece buena idea¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:17 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, la verdad es que tuvimos suerte, ya que en yugipedia tuvieron un problema con una plantilla y se le distorsionaron cientos de artículos, y sobre la wiki inglesa, llego ya a los 3000, pero no nos vamos a rendir. Por cierto, felicidades por tu puesto de adm. en central wikia, y aunque yo tambien estoy ocupado vigilare que en la wikia no se haga nada de manera incorrecta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:41 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... como tu eres el burocrata, eres el único que se puede encargar, si no me equivoco hay varios usuarios con el cargo de reversor, como por ejempo Zeratul 100, pero todos estan retirados de la wikia, deberías quitarles los cargos, ya que ahora tenemos usuarios activos con un número considerable de contribuciones y podrían merecer ese puesto, ademas para que le vamos a conservar a usuarios retirados cargos de reversor¿? espero tu respuesta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:00 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ah ok, y puse a Zeratul 100 como ejemplo, pense que seguía con el puesto de reversor. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 22:19 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Es muy difícil de decir... Danke, he pensado en que me gustaría hacer una wiki llamada Bola de Dragón wiki, a lo mejor pongo alguna imagen que tenéis, no os plagiaré en nada, a lo mejor dentro de unos años os superaría en artículos, pero en gente no, sois todos muy bueno gente--pero solo la haré si usted me lo permite, no quiero plagiarles...Ese de ahí (discusión) 09:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) La respuesta que buscas de Darth envidious esta en mi discusión, yo ya le he dicho que le borraran la wikia porque sería una repetición y sin sentido no crees¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 20:45 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Como se hace?? Como se crea una wiki,lo intento y no me sale, (no, la wiki no es de dragon ball, va a ser de dragon ball online, un videojuego nuevo que sacarán (tienen una wiki asíen linglés así que no preguntes)) PD:Prefería mucho más el estilo Mónaco.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:38 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Dante, llevo una semana más o menos con el nuevo estilo para acostumbrarme, pero en mi discusión no aparece Dejar mensaje, no se que problema puede haber, podrías hacerme el favor de mirarlo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:42 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Transformaciones Hola Danke7, podríamos borrar artículos como: Goku Super Saiyajin o Freezer forma 2 y poner las transformaciones después del apartado Biografía.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 19:47 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿ Será mucho trabajo que cuando se busque goku super saiyan (por ejemplo) se redirija a Goku ?--Ese de ahí (discusión) 19:57 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:Personaje ¿Podrías añadirle a la plantilla cosas como estas?, de ejemplo te pongo a Goku: *Fecha de nacimiento: Año 737 *Fecha de muerte: Año 761 (revivido) Año 767 (revivido) Año 766 (línea de tiempo alternativa) *Ocupación: Cultivador de rábanos (en yo! son goku y sus amigos vuelven) *Afiliación: Organización mundial de comercio (separado en el año 737) Dragon Ball Gang (Afiliación disuelta en el Año 749) Escuela tortuga (Años 750-753) Guerreros Z (Líder informal Años 761-790) Responde cuanto antes--Ese de ahí (discusión) 15:32 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias!!--Ese de ahí (discusión) 17:30 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Crear artículo Se podría crear el artículo de madre de Goku??. Se pondría que según Raditz murió en la explosión del planeta Vegeta y que de aspecto sería parecida a Raditz y Goku y nada más.--Ese de ahí (discusión) 18:37 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ﻿ hola quisiera saber algo como hago mi propio proyecto mi hermano mayor vio todo dragon ball y ya se todo sobre los personajes y quisiera hacer un proyecto en el que todos colaboren conmigo y asi ayudar a la wikia tengo buenos planes para la wikia hasta cree mi primer articulo. estoy feliz Mega tyranitar (discusión) 22:30 1 nov 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar Nube Super Voladora Ola Dante, oye, el artículo de UubOob que pusiste en la Nube Super Voladora, esta repetido mira aquí, que hacemos?, los fusionamos o eliminamos el de menos información Responde cuando puedas Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:05 4 nov 2010 (UTC) :HECHO-- 04:20 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Queja Hola Danke7, no me gusto nada el nuevo fondo de la wikia, te importa si vuelvo a poner el anterior¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 18:17 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Ola Dante Ola Dante, oye, convendría proponer a la wiki como la Wiki del Mes?, o ya la has propuesto antes? Responde cuando puedas Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:26 22 nov 2010 (UTC) ola gracias amigo espero llegar a ser como tu gracias por resivirme hablame cuando quieras Superrasta40 (discusión) 23:05 6 dic 2010 (UTC)Superrasta40Superrasta40 (discusión) 23:05 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Dante, una pregunta, en Digimon Wiki a los usuarios nuevos no les llega el mensaje de bienvenida, me gustaría saber como puedo solucionarlo, y donde puedo editarlo, por ejemplo el mensaje de Dragon Ball Wiki es diferente a el de la mayoría de wikis, si puedes espero que me resuelvas la duda. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:45 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Dante sobre el mensaje de bienvenida, lo edite bien en digimon wiki, pero no consigo que se active, porque no les llega el mensaje a los usuarios nuevos, si me puedes decir la manera de activarlo u otra forma de solucionarlo, te lo agradecería. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:38 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Red Oryushu y sus grandes ideas, diossssssssssssssss!!!!! bueno, y ponde sysop, yo vi que alguien habia revertido la edición de Cizagna, pero creo que ya me puedo encargar yo, y tranquilo, que le dare las "gracias" a Red Oryushu de tú parte y de la mia ok¿? xD Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:02 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola Dante, mira este wiki esta un poco inactivo últimamente, yo no edito mucho por aqui, y tú tampoco, al menos no como editabamos antes, pero tú añadiste cosas (que no se si sacaste la idea de algún otro wiki) muy interesantes en wikis con una comunidad activa, aunque se que lo podría hacer sin ningún problema, prefiero preguntarte, te importa que coja ciertas ideas (como por ejemplo Usuarios Z) y hacer algo parecido en Digimon wiki, no voy a copiar nada de aqui, solo coger la idea y luego hacer pequeños retoques según mi criterio, sinceramente tenía pensado hacer algo como Usuarios Mega en Digimon wiki, y pense que eso me sonaba de algo, y luego me acorde que lo había visto aqui xD, por lo tanto, te importaría que cogiese algunas ideas de este wiki y añadirlas a el de digimon (solo la idea) ¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:41 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Aviso sobre administradores Hola Dante, como te va?, no se si te diste cuenta, supongo que hace tiempo le diste el puesto de administrador a el usuario Ivancillo temporalmente (supongo) para que solucionase algo en el wiki, pero creo que ya no hace falta que le mantengas el puesto, no crees¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 12:41 18 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hecho-- 01:42 20 dic 2010 (UTC) sobre.. mi proyecto se centrara en personajes que se creen que existen como sharotto y no es un fan art lo busque en imagenes y akira toriyama hizo ese dibujo y sharotto probablemente es la madre de gokuMega tyranitar (discusión) 19:09 22 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar sobre.. mi proyecto se centrara en personajes que se creen que existen como sharotto y no es un fan art lo busque en imagenes y akira toriyama hizo ese dibujo y sharotto probablemente es la madre de gokuMega tyranitar (discusión) 19:09 22 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar danke yo estoy de acuerdo hacemos ese proyecto porque hay personas que tienen dudas como por ejemplo quien es la madre de goku y lo van a encontrar aqui y por ello es bueno mejorar la wikia ¿que tal ehh que piensas?Mega tyranitar (discusión) 00:24 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar por lo menos aqui alguien les gustan mis ideas no como en wikidex blabla no puros bloqueos adios wikidex queja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ amigo sobre el proyecto darth envidious mando a borrar sharotto dice fanon y no es fanon creo que no me deben regañar o algo parecido o niingun bloqueo porque no insulto no mando a bloquear y estoy centrando un proyectoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me regañes no me blooquees perdoname si fui duro pero me molesta disculpa por haberte molestado talvez deberian hacer esto colocar sobre un articulo creado esto pertenece a un proyecto antes de borrarlo diganle a un administrador por seguridadMega tyranitar (discusión) 00:41 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar jaja sobre el fondo navideño del wiki, quedo bien, no le pega demasiado a Piccolo ir asi vestido xD pero me gusto como quedo. --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 18:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Miercoles!!! danke esa imagen se veia normal no editada tengo miedo de que me regañen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mejor me calmo y pondre una imagen graciosa jajajjajja bacterian esta mas ediondo de lo que es de broma no le besa el trasero a krilin a y una pregunta que pasa si presionas alt f4 me da curiosidad pero no me arriesgo dime y no digo nadaMega tyranitar (discusión) 18:10 1 ene 2011 (UTC)mega tyranitarthumb Ola amigo Ola Dante, amigo, como te ha ido en estas fechas?, espero que bien, oye, me podrías decir que ha pasado cuando estaba inactivo? Espero no molestarte y, Feliz Todo XD Responde cuando puedas Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:18 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, pero al regresar a la wiki, pase a ver las discusiones de mis amigos (tu, oliver y darth), y vi que Oliver se enojó con Enzolupo y que Darth se fue del wiki Bueno, gracias por pasarme el link de los cambios recientes, porque con la nueva vista de wikia, no la encontré, a ti te gusta Halo Reach? Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:54 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ehhhh hey no hace miedo presionar eso uffff bueno quisiera ser tu amigo si no te molesta a y algo etare mas activo aqui que en wikidex detesto a los administradores de ahi pregunto algo y me dicen deja de dejar mensajes tontos y me bloquean de nada ufff los detesto de verdad he recolectado mucha informacion de goku en un foro ojala esto sirva Mega tyranitar (discusión) 19:45 8 ene 2011 (UTC)mega tyranitar ehhhh hey no hace miedo presionar eso uffff bueno quisiera ser tu amigo si no te molesta a y algo etare mas activo aqui que en wikidex detesto a los administradores de ahi pregunto algo y me dicen deja de dejar mensajes tontos y me bloquean de nada ufff los detesto de verdad he recolectado mucha informacion de goku en un foro ojala esto sirva Mega tyranitar (discusión) 19:45 8 ene 2011 (UTC)mega tyranitar fondo del Wiki Hola Dante, creo que hay que cambiar el fondo del wiki, ya que con ese fondo resulta casi imposible editar para la mayoría de usuarios y sobre todos a los no registrados, lo mejor sería poner el anterior de las bolas de dragon, o buscar uno que se adapte bien, por cierto creo que una vez me dijiste que aparte de por el Diseñador de temas (themeDesigner) había otra forma de añadir el fondo a el wiki¿? --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 17:02 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Danke7 una cosa una cosa un vandalo anonimo ha creado un articulo llamado Enma Sama lo tienes que borrar Saludossssdani (discusión) 15:54 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ya borre el artículo Enma Sama, y bloquee la ip del usuario no registrado. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:00 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :una pregunta en las plantillas de usuario porque en todas ponen localizacion san jose del cabo personaje favorito goohan idiomas español,ingles y especialidad ............mejor no pregunte por su bien incluso usted lo tiene puesto dani (discusión) 13:18 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevo reversor/rollback Hola Dante, este wiki apesar de no tener una gran comunidad activa, esta teniendo un nivel considerable de vandalismo, y ademas creo que al menos debe de haber alguien atento a el wiki todo lo posible, tú estas muy ocupado con tu nuevo puesto en la Central, y yo con los muchos wikis donde me reclaman ayuda o administro, por eso creo que debemos nombrar a un nuevo reversor, y en mi opinión Jupero009 (contribuciones) es el candidato perfecto. Saludoss -- 15:03 19 feb 2011 (UTC) :Dante, no le has dado el flag a Jupero009, me dijo por el IRC que en sus preferencias solo le aparece que esta en los grupos: Usuarios y Usuarios autoconfirmados, ademas de que no sale aquí, no olvides darle el flag :P Saludoss -- 22:17 19 feb 2011 (UTC) hola soy sergionew123 yquisiera decirte que acabe de editar el capitulo la ira de trunks salvo a vegeta mira y me dices que tal ?sergio (discusión) 21:11 10 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias ok gracias seguire editando capitulos gracias danke7 una pregunta como haces esa letra? tu amigo sergionew123sergio (discusión) 23:40 10 mar 2011 (UTC) mira! Hola amigo te dire 2 cosas 1:termine otro capitulo la desesperacion de vivir en un futuro infernal 2:como haces para crear un proyecto? gracias y saludos chao tu amigo sergionew123 sergio (discusión) 18:43 11 mar 2011 (UTC) hola amigo una cosa como hago para ser reversor administrador o alguna de esas cosas? '¿?¿?¿ Hola amigo mira me gustaria crearun proyecto pero no se de que yo pense en las tecnicas pero ya esta que esta disponible hola ayudaaa Hola soy nuevo me llamo carlos me podrias ayudar con todo y me gustaria que me pusieras en el proyecto de capitulos aa y es k me entere a medio de un amigo sergionew123 el me enseño la pagina y me encanto y me gustaria que me agregaras a usuarios chao Carlos147 (discusión) 23:47 14 mar 2011 (UTC) thumb|hola Hola danke mira kisiera que me agregaras a wikiamigos he estado haciendo unas ediciones gracias chao si halgo me avisas :D Carlos147 (discusión) 19:13 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Filtro de protección anti-spam Hola,he intentado editar a C-13 desde hace tres o cuatro días y al momento de guardar me sale un aviso con ese nombre.Como vi que tu eres el último en editar ese artículo pense que sabías algo,puedes deshabilitar eso? Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 15:50 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrado de una página Creé la página de "Namekiano" sin darme cuenta que existía la de "Namekianos", había un link mal puesto. Te pediría que la borres. Gracias. Fkreyness (discusión) 01:04 26 mar 2011 (UTC) como saco imagenes hola soy nuevo y me gustaria saber como sacar imagenesDecreto9 (discusión) 11:04 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Artículos Hola, Danke, quería decirte que e tenido que borrar toda la información del artículo "Salza" porque han borrado la información y puesto cosas obscenas, digamos. También el usuario Gokussj4erd a hecho un artículo llamado "Porn*" Salu2. Goguetto (discusión) 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC)GoguettoGoguetto (discusión) 22:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC) :Ya he bloqueado a los vándalos y revertido sus ediciones, el artículo Salza lo pude arreglar, pero tendrás que encargarte tú de quitar el filtro anti-spam para que se pueda seguir editando el artículo. -- 23:04 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Danke, qué te parece si añadimos los enlaces interwikis aquí de los siguientes Wikis: w:c:dragonball ·''' w:c:de.dragonball '''· w:c:pl.dragonball ·''' w:c:ja.dragonball '''· w:c:nl.dragonball · w:c:pt.dragonball Esos son de los wikis de dragon ball más completos, qué te parece si añado la solicitud? -- 10:51 16 jul 2011 (UTC) :Oh, es verdad. Últimamente si me paso por aquí es para revertir la gran cantidad de vandalismo que estamos teniendo, borrar y bloquear cuando sea necesario, ya me había olvidado de eso jeje -- 15:57 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Personaje Hola Danke, te aviso que hay dos articulos iguales: Hildegarn y Hirudegarn.AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 09:10 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, gracias. No hay problema, estoy para ayudar. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 22:05 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Krillin Oye Danke, se deberia de cambiar la imagen de Krillin, ya que la misma se consideraria "Spoiler". AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 00:45 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Personaje Hola de Nuevo Danke, Te aviso de otro personaje duplicado: General Red y Red Sosui, Cualquier otro te aviso ;) AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 09:08 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Duplicados Hola Danke, Mas duplicados -_- : 1 Estrella: #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Shenron #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Syn_Shinron 2 Estrellas: #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Shenron #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Shinron 4 Estrellas: #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nuova_Shenron #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Suu_Shenron 7 Estrellas: #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Naturon_Shenron #http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_de_7_estrellas Perdon por molestarte, AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 10:15 26 jul 2011 (UTC)